Just like Ichigo
by Freshman19
Summary: Kasey's Adjusting to her new life as a shinigami, under the tenacious captain of squad 2, Soifon, and has some respect issues to her senior officers and is challenging Toshiro for his job as Captain. R&R please!
1. Intro

**Just like Ichigo**

Everyone knows the story of Ichigo Kurosaki, a normal human being that obtains the power of a soul reaper because he has the power to see spirits and such, but he's not the ONLY person on earth that has spiritual powers, and now I take to the location of a person who can see things just as Ichigo can…

"Kasey dear, you're going to be late for school!" a middle aged woman calls to her child up the stairs who was in her bedroom watching a recording of her favorite TV show, Bleach.

"I know mom, I'm on my way out!" she said as she grabbed her backpack and cut off her TV and ran down the stairs and out the door…and flat of her face, "Ouch, what hit me?" She wondered as she looked up and saw her best friend, a boy named Ryan; only this boy was no ordinary boy. He had a chain in the middle of his chest. "Hey Ryan, how life treating ya?" she asked as he walked along with her to school.

"Well, I don't know since I'm dead, but thanks for asking" He laughed as they arrived at her school, Adamsville High, "Well I'll be seeing you later" He said as he walked away as Kasey walked into her school to meet her friends.

"Hey Kasey, how's it going?" Asked her friend Leon as she walked into her first period class, which was Algebra, her best subject. In fact, she had never gotten anything les than 99 on any assignment in every single one of her classes since 1st grade; all she was doing was just biding her time so that she could get valedictorian of her class, so school was really nothing for her, all she did was show up. Kasey sat at her desk and yawned and not to later put her head down on her desk as she started to daydream of herself wielding a sword similar to Ichigos' Zanpakuto, Zangetsu.

"Kasey, I'd like you to tell me what the square root of 121 times 23 is, NOW!" He teacher yelled as she slammed a ruler on the surface of Kaseys' desk and her head popped up as she yelled, " 253!!" and her teacher looked at her with shock and amazement that she calculated the answer in less than a millisecond, but the others just rolled their eyes at the teachers amazement, because Kasey was known by everyone as the eleven year old senior, the girl who actually TAUGHT her second grade class how to write cursive at the age of four, So basically, she's a genius.

"Class dismissed" the teacher said as Kasey walked out of the door after the only class she actually needed to take to graduate and she headed home, wanting to get there fast, so that she could continue watching Bleach, but as she turned the first corner that led to her house an evil roared flew through the air and sent a chill down Kaseys spine as she froze in her tracks and looked up to see what looked like a pterodactyl flying in the air, until she noticed that it had a hole in its sternum.

"I don't, believe it…a hollow" she said as she ran after it with excitement that sent her heart racing faster and faster with each step she took towards it when she came to a dead end at one of the streets and felt like she was being pushed downward into the ground that she stood on as her breaths began to become more shallow. She finally turned around to see that same creature that was flying in the air above her standing about twenty feet away. It's body was a tan color with webbing like wings connected to the arms with a bird shaped mask of what seemed to be bone placed where the head was supposed to be. Kasey, now terrified, tried her best to scream out in terror but the spiritual pressure of the hollow was too much so that she couldn't even let a breath out, she now began to wonder if she would die from suffocation, or by the claws of the beast as she shut her eyes fearing the worst.

"HIYA!" a voice shouted as Kasey felt the spiritual pressure begin to subside as she slightly opened to see a blade protruding from the hollows chest as it vaporized right in front of her eyes and a person became visible when the hollow was clearly gone. The person was dressed in a black full body robe with brown sandal like shoes, and to boot a white bandana with his red hair pulled back into a ponytail, just like…

"RENJI!" Kasey yelled as she sprang forward and latched herself on to the man that just saved her life. She was actually wondering if this were really a dram, but remembered that she could always see spirits, and realized she was actually hugging Renji Abarai the squad 6 vice-captain.

"What, you can see me?" He said as he tried to wriggle free of the vice-grip the little girl had on him as he tried to push her off but she hung on as if she'd die if she were to let go.

"I can't believe you're here, in the flesh, and there's your Zanpakuto, Zabimaru!" she said as she took hold of the blade and held it out in front of her, "I wonder if I can release it, roar Zabimaru!" she said as the blade turned into a jagged whip like blade in front of her.

"What…the…hell?" Renji said as he saw a human release his Zanpakuto and pulled out his spirit phone. "Rukia, head to my position quick, I've got something to show you, and it's big" He said as a girl about a few inches taller than kasey appeare dbeside renji, and, again, Kasey fawned over the newly appeared soul reaper.

"Oh my GOD it's RUKIA KUCHIKI!!" she said as she bear hugged her aswell, much to the pain of rukia who was getting the soul squeezed out of her .

"Renji, who is this girl and how does she know our names, and more importantly how can she see us?!" she said as best she could with Kasey squezzing her to death and after Renji pried Kasey off of Rukia, she explained how she could see spirits since birth, and how Renji saved her from a hollow, and how they were a part of a hit anime series called 'Bleach' man did she **EVER** break the fourth wall...

* * *

tell me what you think of this all you bleach fans out there, comment "good" or "no good" now or else...I'll take little Ichi hostage, isn't that right Ichi.

Ichigo: "Just gimme back Zangetsu already!!!!!" (

f19: Only if they review!

Ichigo:PLEASE review so I can continued to fight hollows!!!


	2. RIP Kasey

Dear reviewers: I've read you're reviews and have taken your advice into account, I'd like to thank you, because most of my writing has gone without critics that knew alot about writing, so here is a well planned chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter two

R.I.P Kasey

"So you've been able to see spirits since you were young huh?" Rukia asked as Renji withdrew his Zabimaru into its holder as Rukia reached in her pocket and pulled out a pez like dispenser and put it in front of Kasey.

"Is that gikongai dispenser?" She asked as she saw chappy the bunny staring back at her.

"Um, not quite" Rukia said as a flash came from the bunny's head and Kasey fell to her knees, "There, now she won't remember the hollow attack or meeting us and telling us that we're just some characters in a comic book, the nerve of that girl!" Rukia said as she and Renji disappeared form the scene as Kasey sat there as a the memories of her encounter with the soul reapers faded into dust and she soon regained thought and went on her usual way.

"I gotta get home and finish my homework!!" she realized as she ran her fastest down the street and around the corner and right through her front door up the stairs and stopped right in front of her desk, a hair away from a catastrophic crash that would have ruined her entire room, but with that crisis averted she calmly sat down at her desk and finished her algebra homework and relaxed for the rest of the evening.

Later than night…

"Kasey wake up dear, we have to go now!" Her mothers voice rang in her ears as she slightly opened her eyes to see that her mother was frantically shaking her as a bright orange light shone behind her. Kasey, now with a high sense of urgency sat upright and saw that the hallways leading to her bedroom was on fire and it was racing fast towards her room, "We've got to go, NOW!" her mother screamed as they ran half way through the hall and some of the ceiling fell down. Kasey's mother dove ahead of the falling ceiling, but Kasey was not so lucky and got struck in the head with some falling debris and knocked backward and off of her feet.

"Ouch, I have to get out of here, and now" Kasey thought to her self as her vision was starting to blur red from the blood running down her face. She began to feel for another way out of her house, but the heat and smoke made it harder for her to breathe and she began to fear the worst. She closed her right eye due to the blood seeping into it and now could see a little clearer and saw that there was a small opening into the family room, "I've got to make this" and Kasey knew that this was a life or death situation and she stood on her feet, and sprinted towards the living room and dove head first and made it into the opening to the living room, which was untouched by the fire. "I made it!" she celebrated, until she saw that there was a small creature in the living room with her and Kasey looked at it and in an instant it blew out a massive burst of flames that ignited everything around her, and before she could move the roof collapse on top of her and the rest of the house followed suit.

"Are you just gonna take that!"

"A hollow, just taking down you and your mom and destroying your house? I think not!"

This unrecognizable voice rang throughout Kasey's head and when she opened her eyes, she saw a woman standing in front of her with her arms crossed, her auburn hair making it's way down her back. She was wearing a dress with a flower pattern running from the right shoulder down to the bottom of the dress.

"On your feet Kasey" the woman said, and Kasey's slowly made her way to her feet, not knowing who the woman was, or even if she were still alive, all she knew is that she wasn't wearing her school clothes, but what looked like a black gi and loose matching pants. "What are you waiting for, draw your sword and go fight that hollow!" she yelled obnoxiously in Kasey's face and Kasey flinched.

"But I don't like fighting, it's wrong, can't I just reason with it??" she said timidly as the woman backed away and placed a hand on Kasey's shoulder and smiled.

"Well, since you put it that way…NO!" the woman said as she put a katana in Kasey's hand and shoved her back to reality.

"What happened to my house?" Kasey shouted as she saw the flaming wreckage of her house, and saw the hollow in the middle of it all; her school clothes now back on her body and the katana shaking along with her hand, she made her way up to the hollow and it roared violently at her and lunged with the intent to kill her. "NO!!" Kasey yelled as her blade wielding hand moved upward fast and the tip of the blade went from the chin of the hollow right through the top of it's head, killing the hollow in an instant. "I did it…I DID IT!" Kasey said as she jumped up and down for joy, "Ichigo would be proud!" she said, but then she realized what wielding a Zanpakuto and coming out of the rubble of a burned down house meant…she was dead. She began to dig through the debris and found her body. It was burned on the arms and legs, and her upper body had a piece of would going right through the left side of her chest, which meant that her heart was punctured, and would now be a permanent resident of a place that was not even supposed to be real, the Soul Society.

* * *

Ichigo: "Wow , did oyu have to kill her?"

Me: Well you didn't want her story to be exactly like yours did you, a human in the real world with soul reaper powers, seems like a copy"

Ichigo: "yeah you're right, I cna't wait to see what happens next, read and review people!!! Please just say good or bad!!!"


	3. Oh captain, my captain

Chapter 3

Oh captain my captain

"Great, now I've gone up and got killed" Kasey said as she sat down at her now burned down house and wondered where to go now that she had no home, but then she thought that a soul reaper would be coming any second to send her to the soul society…yeah, right. Kasey crossed her legs and closed her eyes and listened for even the slightest noise to enter her ears. After about five minutes she heard it, the voice of the woman who gave her the sword she killed the hollow with.

"Well, well, it seems that you've killed that hollow, good job!" the woman said as she hugged Kasey, who was shocked that the woman, who had just been aggressive and intimidating, was now kind and encouraging, and in blind shock, she pushed the woman away. "What's wrong?" the woman asked after Kasey pushed her away.

"What's wrong with you? First you make me fight that thing, even though I didn't want to, and then you hug me when I win, who are you?" Kasey asked hoping for an answer.

"I am , and I'm your Zanpakuto" the woman said as Kasey looked utterly confused at that sentence.

"I didn't catch the part after 'I am', can you repeat that?" Kasey asked very nicely as the woman slapped herself on the forehead and spelled out her name in spirit energy and Kasey just shrugged her shoulders in utter clueless-ness as the woman sighed and shrugged.

"Well maybe you can't hear my name now, but sooner or later you'll get it, so farewell for now!" she said as she waved to Kasey, who returned to the real world, still sitting in her exact place, only now, she could feel three people moving in towards her, and fast.

"Who's there?" She asked as she stood at the ready for anything to appear before her. There she waited every second she became tenser, awaiting the three presences that she sensed when returning to the physical world, and then it hit her all at once, three intense spiritual pressures, all pushing her into the ground and restricting her breathing. She mustered all of her strength to tilt her head up to see three people in shihakusho's walk up to her and she wondered why three people with such intense spiritual pressures were coming for her.

"Well isn't this a disappointment, I can't believe they called a 'Code: Ichigo' for this little shrimp" one of them said as he sheathed his Zanpakuto and controlled his spiritual pressure, and this allowed Kasey to begin breathing again and she took in a huge amount of oxygen and then looked into the eyes of the three soul reapers that had come to get her and when she saw them, she recognized them all. The soul society had sent Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You, girl, what's your name?" Kenpachi asked as Toshiro helped her to her feet and she stared into his intimidating gaze.

"K-K-Kasey, sir" she said as her grip on Toshiro tightened as Kenpachi got closer to her, "I'm only eleven years old, but I know who all of you are, you're Captain Zaraki, of the 11th squad. You're Captain Kuchiki, of the 6th squad. Finally you're Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th squad" She said as they donned looks of utter shock on each of their faces.

"How do you know this?" Toshiro asked her as she froze as the three captains glared at her, it was very unnerving and she just decided to adlib it.

"Well I've heard from other souls, they've heard rumors about the soul society and stuff, so yeah," she said but then Byakuya stepped forward and addressed her.

"Or it is because you have seen a human television program that has our exploits as the plot of show, is that true, Kasey Daniels?" he said and it hit that mark about the whole thing, even Kasey's last name.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, now angry at being challenged by a Captain, none the less the stuck up Byakuya Kuchiki and she glared at him her temper, and spiritual pressure flaring up, the latter enough to make Toshiro let go of her.

"Calm down, Kasey, we're just here to execute a protocol, tell her Byakuya" Hitsugaya stated as Byakuya took a piece of paper out of his Captains' jacket and read from it.

"Kasey Daniels, you are now a member of the 13 court guard squads, you have been officially placed in the 2nd squad under captain Soifon," He read and after he finished he folded the paper and placed it back in his jacket, "We are here to bring you to the soul society for your first day of work, come with us" He said as a senkaimon opened up behind them and there she was, the captain of the 2nd squad, Soifon.

"Hello subordinate, we've got work to do" She siad as she smirked, and Kasey knew from that moment on that it was gonna be a rough time being a soul reaper.

* * *

Ichigo: "Wow, you put her in Soifon's division, I hope she survives" 

Me: Yeah, but it gets better from here, remember people, review!!


	4. First Battle

Chapter 4

"First Battle" & "Captain Daniels?"

As Kasey walked through the senkaimon Gate with her new Captain, she couldn't help but feel both intimidated and excited, which was affecting her spiritual pressure and it began to fluctuate from low to high as they walked through the gate.

"We're here," Soifon stated as a light appeared. When they entered it, they were staring at what appeared to be a mountain with buildings on it, the inside of the Seireitei. "No time for sight seeing, come with me!" Soifon barked as Kasey Jumped into attention and followed her captain through the seireitei until they finally reached the second squads quarters. "Here is your shihaksho, and a sheath for your Zanpakuto. Now I will take you to the training ground for your first day of training, got that?" Soifon asked as Kasey put on her shihaksho, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and sheathed her blade. They then proceeded to the trining grounds and found that another soul reaper was already there, sitting in a meditative state.

"Lieutenant, on your feet!" Soifon barked as her lieutenant jumped to his feet and stood at attention, "Now you two will engage in a sparring match, I'll step in if one of you can't continue, we're going to draw out her true power as soon as we can for the upcoming battle this winter" Soifon finished as Lieutenant Marechiyo stood up and unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"If you say so captain," he sighed as they moved down to the training ground as Soifon sat there observing, "Here I go!" he said as he charged at Kasey, who immediately flinched and fell when he swung at her. The battle wnet on with Kasey running for about ten minutes until she finally unsheathed her sword and Marechiyo swung with vigor and when their two blades met Kasey was thrown back.

"Why am I fighting a Lieutenant, I'm not even seated, much less even know the name aof my Zanpakto!" Kasey sceamed in terror as Marechiyo chased her around the training ground, just like Urahara chased Ichigo when he regained his powers.

"Smash _Gegetsuburi_" Marechiyo called as his sword changed into a giant mace. He twirled it around above his head and tossed itat Kasey repeatedly.

"I can't keep running forever, I have to face him" Kasey thought after Marechiyo's latest attack, and she took a stance similar to Ichigo's and braced herself as Marechiyo tossed the mace at her and she swung her blade wth al her might.

_SMASH!_

Kaseys blade made contact with the mace, but the Mace made contact with Kasey's arm, which began to trickle blood from contact, he then repeadtedly stuck her with the mace, destroying Kasey's guard with every single stike until she knocked his Zanpakuto away.

"It's about time you started to fight!" Marechiyo taunted as he withdrew his mace and began to twirl it around his head, when a strong spiritual pressure hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Captain, why are you releasing your spiritual pressure?" Marechiyo asked as his mace stopped spinning under this intense and bloodthirsty spiritual pressure, but Marechiyo noticed that Soifon was awe struck under the same pressure as she looked at Kasey. Kasey stood in her stance, her face hidden by her bangs and when she looked at him she had pure bloodlust in her gaze.

"Now you can finally hear my name clear as day huh?" the woman that was Kasey's Zanpakuto spirit said when she appeared by Kasey.

"Probably, so what is it" she asked as the lady whispered her name and the command phrase into her ear. "Blow everything off the earth, Kazekira!" she said as she became engulfed in a bright light and when the light faded away she was holding a longer blade, which had to be at least 6 feet long. "You die," She said as she lunged at Marechiyo and as he attempted to defend himself she cut clear through his mace and across his chest with her long sword.

"Augh! Augh" Marechiyo said in pain as he fell to one of his knees, _"I've never been felt such a spiritual pressure this dense, what is this girl?"_ He thought as his Zanpakuto went back to normal. He stood upright in his stance; his breathing became heavy under Kasey's powerful spirit pressure, her gaze showing glee at what she was doing.

"Captain, I think you should stop me, because I can't control myself right now!" she said in a bloodthirsty tone as she slashed Marechiyo's shoulder, then cut him right above his left eye. "Come on lieutenant, show me your strength." she taunted him as he jammed his Zanpakuto clear through her shoulder.

"You asked for it kid!" he said as he reactivated his shikai, "smash her to bits!" he called to his mace as he tossed it right at her blade and connected. The mace began to glow light blue as Kasey was blasted a few feet back.

"Hado number four: white lighting!" Marechiyo said as he blasted Kasey's Kazekira from her hands, and in doing so he lowered her spiritual pressure. "Now die!" he said as he tossed his mace at her for the finishing blow…

_SMASH!_

"That's enough Marechiyo" Soifon said as she held his Gegetsuburi in her left hand and her other hand holding Kasey back as she calmed down from her aggressive state.

"Thank you captain" she gasped as she picked up her now sealed Zanpakuto and sheathed it. Kasey started to wonder what had come over her when Marechiyo bludgeoned her with his Zanpakuto, had it been out of necessity to survive or was it some hidden force hiding inside of her that reached the surface in weakness? She didn't want to think about it as Soifon led her away from the training grounds and bumped into a familiar face, literally.

"Ouch, Geez watch where you're going" the person who Kasey knocked down as he got up and brushed himself off, "Oh, hello Captain Soifon" Hitsugaya said as he bowed his head to Soifon.

"Hello to you as well captain Hitsugaya" Soifon said as Kasey got up from the ground, covered in dirt looking angry and frustrated.

"Watch where you're going you height challenged freak!" Kasey yelled as a bunch of soul reapers came to look at what was happening and soon there were over 200 soul reapers watching what was transpiring.

"Watch your manners, you may have been a 'Code: Ichigo' call but don't let that get ahead of yourself, you could barely breath when the three of us came tog et you, so you'd better learn your place" Toshiro said as he turned his back on her, only to feel himself being spun back around in the same direction…

_SMACK!_

"How dare you talk to me like that, you could be captain of the whole damn universe and I still would smack you like I just did, who the hell do you think you a-" she said, but her sentence was broken up by her body, excluding her head, being frozen and she could see the Hyorinmaru was slightly unsheathed.

"You had better learn some respect Kasey, if you know what's good for you" He said as he put Hyorinmaru back and Kasey was unfrozen, and he walked away with his subordinates following behind him.

"Kasey, that was a blatant show of disrespect for authority. Have you lost your mind?" Soifon scolded her as she regained balance, but what Soifon didn't see is That Kazekira had appeared to Kasey.

"Watch it now, I know that we have a lot of power here now, but don't get to full of yourself, that Hyorinmaru has a lot of power, possibly more than we know, so don't test it, ok" she pleaded with Kasey, who reluctantly agreed as Kazekira went back into her sealed state.

"Soifon teach your recruit some respect, or" Hitsugaya said until Kasey interuptted as she stepped forward, "I challenge you to a duel, in two days, for your captain rank, in front of your entire squad and my own and in front of the rest of the captains, do you accept 'Captain' Hitsugaya?" Kasey said as her confidence grew.

"Hmph, I accept, I'll teach your respect the hard way" he said as they glared at each other intensly.

"very nice, I think this "code Ichigo" will turn out as an exact duplicate to young Kurosaki" a mysterious hooded figure stood in the distance, observing the events that had just transpired.


End file.
